


all faith is lust for hell regained

by xnowimnothing



Category: HIM (Band), Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Feeding, Halloween, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Spit As Lube, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnowimnothing/pseuds/xnowimnothing
Summary: Ricky and Ville's encounter might be different this time, because it isn't a full moon like any other.
Relationships: Ricky "Horror" Olson/Ville Valo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	all faith is lust for hell regained

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR I'll go back to writing the pairings y'all want instead of strictly niche content that only caters to myself BUT this is what you get for now  
> I am ashamed and apologetic and someone should just take the keyboard away from me. I should be studying. I really should. But my brain just prefers to write the umpteenth vampire porn story  
> Please keep in mind that English is my second language and I can't write even in my first and that I'm an overall cRiNgE human being.

If it was a full moon like any other, Ricky would know exactly what to expect. It's been three years, now, that he would go to the same place at every full moon to undergo the same 'procedure'. Every month, he knows better than to be late or to disrespect this ritual. Every month, he's willing to walk through the woods alone at night, only the lunar light illuminating his path, silence all around but for some nocturnal bird hooting. In summer or in winter, windy or rainy, the procedure must be the same every single time. It's a good thing Ricky's never had troubles following the rules. 

If it was a full moon like any other, Ricky would know he'd have to be at the gate of the castle on the other side of the woods at exactly twelve a.m. He would know not to bring anything with him, not even his phone, he would know he should wear black and look his best. 

These are the instructions he'd been given when the conditions were discussed, three years ago. 

Tonight, though, it just isn't a full moon like any other. It's a Saturday. And it's Halloween. 

_He_ didn't communicate anything about tonight, so Ricky just went and followed the procedure as always. He _feels_ like today's going to be different, though, and he knows better than to ignore his gut feeling when it comes to _this_. 

It's not a matter of rationality. Not a matter of logic, or science, or psychology. No, it's a matter of magic. Spirituality, if you may. A dark kind. 

He's at the gate at twelve o'clock. It opens automatically like it always does. Ricky steps into the garden surrounding the castle: he can't see much because it's dark. In three years he never got to see it in daylight, so much that he wonders if the castle as well as its garden exists in daytime. So he doesn't really know what this place looks like, but he _knows_ how to find the entrance to the castle. He can feel _he_ 's waiting for him, and it's like the wait draws him closer and closer to _him_ as an external force. Ricky just follows it, as usual. When he gets to the front door, it opens automatically as well, and inside the castle is illuminated by candles and torches. _He'_ s waiting for him upstairs. Ricky can see him leaning with his elbows on the railing to the hall where Ricky's currently standing. 

“I love how you're always on time, sweetheart,” _he_ says, as he starts his slow descent downstairs. Ricky doesn't move, the deep sound of _his_ voice making him shiver. 

“Ville,” Ricky says. “You know I'm not the type to make you wait.” 

Ville smirks. 

“That's why you're my favorite,” Ville says. “Because of that, and because of how sweet you taste.” 

Ricky almost smiles, but he can't help that even after all these years, he still needs some time before he calms his nerves. 

Three years ago, Ville saved Ricky's life. In exchange, he's been drinking the blood out of his jugular on every full moon. 

And Ricky's always thought this pact was fair. He owes him so much, he feels like he can never fully repay him. Not to mention, the adrenaline rush this game gives him is always worth the weakness that follows. 

So, Ricky's always been utterly consensual to all of this. Though even if he wasn't, he'd still be forced to comply with Ville's rules; who knows what a vampire is capable of… 

Ville walks over to him. When he stops in front of him, Ricky's heart's beating fast and he can't bring himself to look in his eyes. Ville brings the back of his hand to Ricky's face and caresses his cheek with a knuckle, a gesture that's both sweet and patronizing; Ricky's breath catches and then Ville walks away wordlessly. Leading the way. 

“Today things are gonna take… a different route,” Ville says, walking down a hallway Ricky's never seen before. This isn't where they usually go. 

“It's Halloween,” Ville says. “And I need more nourishment than I normally do,” he stops in front of a door. It opens. It leads to a bedroom. 

At least, it's what it looks like at first glance. 

There's a king size canopy bed at the centre of the room. The sheer draperies are pitch black, and so are the sheets, with red rose petals spread all over them. 

Ricky looks at it and then back at Ville, curiosity and fear mixing together oddly in his body and mind. 

“What does it mean?” 

The door closes behind them. Maybe it even locks. 

Ville was standing behind Ricky, but in a second he's facing him, and Ricky looks up to meet his eyes. He's so close, and Ricky can't look away from his face. 

“May I take your clothes off, sweetheart?” 

Ricky would feel embarrassed in this moment, if it wasn't that he's completely lost in Ville's eyes. He can't seem to be able to word his thoughts, so he simply nods, and Ville's parted lips curve into a smile. He takes Ricky's jacket off, their eyes still locked, and Ricky shivers under his shirt. But it isn't until all of his skin is exposed that he feels a jolt of heat inside his guts and his cock awakens. It seems to know where this is gonna go more than Ricky himself… 

Ville delicately presses one finger to the side of Ricky's jaw, and Ricky tilts his head. He's exposing the part of his neck Ville usually bites. He runs his finger right on that spot, and Ricky's breath is ragged. 

“They will never heal,” Ville says, touching the two small marks on Ricky's skin. “Every time they're about to fade, you come back here and I reopen them.” 

What was about this sentence that was so hot? Ville's deep, sensual voice, or the thought of having his mark engraved in the neck forever? 

“The only way I can make it through an Halloween night under a full moon, with all the magic and powerful spirits entering this realm at once… is if I eat enough,” Ville explains, taking his long coat off slowly. 

“And in order to be fully invigorated,” he says, tentatively undoing the buttons of his shirt one by one. Ricky watches his fingers. “I'm gonna have to drain the energies outta you… some other way.” 

There's ink on his skin. 

“Are you gonna fuck me?” 

Ville smiles, looks down, then straight into Ricky's eyes again. 

“Yeah.” 

Ricky takes a step forward. Ville brings his hand to the back of Ricky's head to push him closer and kisses him. 

Ville's warm mouth makes Ricky go all giddy inside and all of his inhibitions, fears and doubts melt down right away. Somehow the hands around his waist feel safe and secure, even though Ricky knows Ville's gonna feed from him soon, he knows he's gonna drain him and leave him with a mere sliver of life inside of him. 

Ricky moans when Ville leads him to the bed, and shivers when his bare back meets the cool sheets. The chills disappear the moment Ville's warm body gets on top of his, and his soft lips brush against his neck in a way that makes his dick twitch. It's dangerous when Ville's teeth are so close to Ricky's carotid artery, he could stick his fangs out and break the flesh at any time, and Ricky kind of waits for it, his heart pumping. But Ville doesn't bite, instead he plants kisses up his neck and along his jaw, until he finds his mouth again. 

It's all so unexpectedly sweet. 

After a long, passionate kiss, Ville pulls off and searches for Ricky's eyes. 

He doesn't say anything. Just looks straight into Ricky's eyes, his own so green and piercing even in such a dark place, illuminated only by a few candles and torches and the moonbeams shining on his skin through the open window. The moonlight hits a side of his face, and when Ricky reaches one hand to cup Ville's cheek, the skin covered by his fingers gets dark. 

Ville brings two fingers to Ricky's lower lip, and the latter automatically takes them in his mouth. He closes his eyes and sucks, and groans in frustration when Ville pulls them out, an amused smile on his face. Ville lowers his hand and brings it between their bodies; it brushes inadvertently against Ricky's hard cock, and the touch is barely there but Ricky feels his cheeks flush nonetheless. He spreads his legs as if on cue, allowing Ville's slick fingers to get inside. 

It hurts at first, but Ville's gentle, and doesn't start moving until Ricky nods him okay. It's intimate, and the little praises and compliments Ville whispers in his ear makes it all look way more loving than it actually is. 

Because it's Halloween, and Ville is a vampire, and he needs to feed off the sex. 

Because he and Ricky have a deal, and Ricky's nothing more than a prey. 

He needs to remind himself of this - because it's pretty easy to forget at the moment. 

“Ready?” Ville says, a little breathless, and Ricky puts his hand behind Ville's head as he nods. 

Ville grabs himself, and Ricky only has a millisecond to take him in before he shoves his cock inside of him. 

It doesn't hurt. He isn't rough. 

Ville has nothing to prove. 

His face falls into the crook of Ricky's neck after the first few thrusts. Ricky embraces his shoulders with one arm, holding him tight, while the other hand is entangled in Ville's curls. 

His dick feels so good. It fits perfectly and fills him up nicely, reaching all the good spots every time he pushes in. This, and the feel of Ville's body and weight on top of him, his labored breath on his skin and a few low, guttural sounds of his throat make Ricky see stars. It makes him want more, more of him, more of his touches and his voice and his cock. 

And suddenly, while Ricky's blissfully enjoying Ville's warmth and attention and gentleness, a sharp pain spreads from his neck to his whole head, to his mind, and Ricky screams in pain before he even realizes what's happening. 

Oh, yeah, the feeding part. 

Ricky grabs the sheets on either side of his body, squeezes a few petals in the process and the feel of them, soft and cool, do soothe him for a bit. 

Ricky doesn't know if Ville is able to inject poison into his victims. Just like a bug, sucking the blood and then leaving it to itch. Ricky doesn't know what those fangs are able to do, but suddenly, the sensation goes straight to his cock, and it feels fucking good, like jolts of pleasure running through his veins, so much that the pain in his upper body feels muted. 

Ville's finished sucking. Now he's just licking at the last drops of blood leaking from the small wounds as he gives one last, forceful thrust inside of Ricky, as if he knew that it was going to be the one making him come. Ricky's orgasm is intense, full of sensations that don't usually belong to an orgasm, a strong, urgent mix of pain and pleasure that his body is barely able to contain. He screams again, and this time it's Ville's name. 

He blacks out after that. 

When he comes to, it's still dark outside, but the moon doesn't shine anymore. There's a blanket on top of his naked body, and when he brings his finger to the marks on his neck, there's some sort of lotion or ointment on them. They don't hurt. 

Ville is laying next to him on his side, naked, chin resting in his hand, propped up on his elbow. 

“How are you?” Ville asks. It's almost a whisper, or maybe Ricky's hearing is a bit dulled out. 

Ricky smiles weakly. 

“Fine,” he says. “I liked it." 

Ville snorts. 

“Did you?” 

He reaches his hand to stroke Ricky's face tenderly. Ricky almost gives in to the sweet touch, but then he remembers who Ville is and goes stiff. 

“Hey,” Ville says. “You can relax. I'm not gonna hurt you. Not any more - okay… only for the next twenty-eight days.” 

Ricky chuckles. 

“I kind of… enjoy this,” Ricky says. 

What Ricky really wants to say is: Ville, I love having your strong hands on my body, I love how soft your lips feel, the way your sweat smells, your hair tingling my collarbone while you're on top of me, how full your cock makes me feel, your groans and sighs and every sound you make, how delicately sweet all of this is even though you're supposed to be an evil creature and how it warms up my little, dark, lonely heart. 

“We should do it more often,” is what actually comes out of his mouth. 

“Or you're only allowed to do it on Halloween when it's a full moon?” he asks, because conditions of possibility are important. 

Ville chuckles and snuggles closer to Ricky, letting him rest his head on his chest, and starts stroking his hair. 

“You can come here every time you want, as long as it's at night,” Ville says. 

“I don't even have to feed that often,” Ville says. 

“But there's no such thing as fucking too much, is there?” 

**Author's Note:**

> title from "vampire heart" by HIM 
> 
> xnowimnothing.tumblr.com


End file.
